


Like the Moon Loves the Sun

by PrincessMuk



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Brief mention of homophobia, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, I teased a wedding in my last fic... so here you are, M/M, Modern AU, Using the actors last names for the characters, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, gay wedding, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: He ascends the stairs and ends up face to face with Alex, reaching out to take his hands as the priest begins his spiel.It’s a familiar thing, Willie’s hands in his, but he’ll never get over how perfect it feels, how it’s like their fingers were made to weave together, like their palms were delicately molded to fit together just so.It feels right.--After my last fic, where Alex discovered gay marriage was legal and promptly told Willie they had to get married, there was interest for a Willex Wedding Fic... and so, I have delivered.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	Like the Moon Loves the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherry jelly 🍒](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cherry+jelly+%F0%9F%8D%92).



> Huge thank you to cherry jelly 🍒 for putting this idea in my mind, and thank you to everyone who has been supporting my fics these past few months! This fandom has been an absolute pleasure to write for, all thanks to you wonderful people!!!

Alex is nervous as he fumbles with his tie, standing on the small stool in front of the full-length mirror which reflects not only his awkward actions, but his entire anxious demeanor, from the sweat staining his forehead to the way he’s biting his lip.

He’s never been good at tying ties. And now, he’s probably the worst at it that he’s ever been. It’s looking more like a failed boy scout knot than an actual tie, and in the end he gives up with a frustrated groan.

“You good over there?” Luke asks from behind the partition, and Alex just groans again.

“No. I can’t get this stupid tie to work,” he rolls his eyes.

Through the mirror, he sees Luke emerge from his changing space, wearing a white suit with black lapels and a baby blue tie -- a tie that, unlike Alex’s, looks perfect.

“Can you help me?” Alex asks, turning to face Luke, who nods.

“‘Course, dude.”

Alex steps down from the stool and lets Luke work his magic, sighing. “I feel like I’m in high school again. Like… when I first came out to everyone.”

“It’s normal to be nervous,” Luke tells him as he finishes, then lightly pats Alex’s chest as some show of support. “But hey-- you look amazing.”

He gestures towards the mirror and Alex turns, taking himself in fully with a deep breath.

He will admit, he  _ does _ look pretty great. His light pink suit, picked out a month ago, is perfectly tailored to accentuate all his best features, and the black lapels, dark pink tie, and pink rose corsage all work in harmony to flatter his skin tone, eyes, and hair.

Plus, he’s like,  _ super toned _ . Working out with Luke these past few months has really paid off.

So, despite his nerves, Alex smiles. He can totally do this. He’ll just walk out there, look hot as hell, and…

_ Oh god. _

He whips back to Luke, seizing his hand. “Dude! How in the everloving  _ hell _ am I supposed to do this? I’m going to freeze up there, and mess up my words, and screw it all up--”

“ _ Hey _ ,” Luke interrupts, the mere sound of his voice grounding Alex with how calm and commanding it is. “It’s all going to be fine, Alex. You’ve rehearsed this. You know what you’re doing.”

“Right,” Alex nods. He feels tears welling up and he lets go of Luke’s hands to wipe his eyes. “God, sorry. I’m already getting--”

“Emotional?” Luke asks with a raised brow, then laughs. “Yeah, I expected as much.”

“I’m just so excited… but terrified… and euphoric? Oh, god… “ Alex buries his face in his hands.

“Alex,” Luke places a hand on his shoulder. “Everything is going to be fine. It’ll go great, I promise.”

“I know,” Alex nods, then raises his head and takes a deep breath. “I know. Okay… okay. I can do this.”

“Hell yeah you can,” Luke grins. “Now, let’s get out there. We don’t want to keep Willie waiting, right?”

Alex blushes profusely, but he nods. He lets Luke lock their arms together and lead him out the door and down the hall, where Reggie is waiting.

* * *

_ They’d gone on a date to the Getty Center for their four year anniversary, where Willie had taken Alex on a walk all around the space. (Though, he had skateboarded for part of the way. That, Alex had not been opposed to watching. “I hate to see you leave but love to watch you skate away”, right?) Then, they’d driven to Beverly Hot Springs, where they’d relaxed and spent a romantic evening together, soaking in the warm water and forgetting all their troubles. _

_ Finally, after dinner, Willie had driven them all the way down to Redondo Beach, where off North Harbor Drive awaited an adorably romantic gondola ride. _

_ “This is beautiful,” Alex had said, looking out at the water, which was sparkling under the lantern light. “I have no idea how I’m going to top this next year.” He said it easily, without a single doubt. He hadn’t had many relationships before, but with Willie… they both loved each other. They both knew they would be together forever. _

_ “Well, I was thinking we could do something a little different next year,” Willie had said, shifting in his seat.  _

_ Alex had turned to look at him. “What do you mean? Like, travel somewhere?” _

_ “Maybe… “ Willie had said before biting his lip. It was then that Alex noticed his nervousness. Willie took his hand and gave a soft smile. “Alex, these past four years have been the best of my entire life. I am so glad I met you, and I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in the universe.” _

_ “Aw, Willie,” Alex had blushed. Willie had always been so romantic. “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too,” Willie had said. “Which is why… I need to ask you.” _

_ Suddenly Alex wondered if what he thought was happening was actually happening. They’d been going on steady for four years, so it wouldn’t be a surprise. But still, he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. But he also didn’t want to not consider it, because… holy shit. _

_ “Alex,” Willie continued, letting go of his hand to reach into his jacket pocket. From it he produced a dark purple velvet box, and opened it to reveal the most gorgeous ring Alex had ever seen. “Will you marry me?” _

_ Alex was speechless. His hands had instantly risen to cover his mouth, and he’d made a strangled noise of happiness as tears flowed down his face. He nodded quickly, unable to form words. This was really happening. This was really happening! _

_ “Yes,” he finally managed, and he let Willie take his hand and slip the ring on his finger. “Yes, oh god, yes!” He’d said again, practically jumping onto his now-fiancé. The boat rocked but the gondolier was quick to steady it, and Alex squeaked out an apology. Still, he kissed Willie happily, letting the euphoria take him over. _

* * *

“Hey, dude!” Reggie greets them with a grin, linking arms with Alex on the other side of Luke. “You ready?”

They look at him, and for a moment, Alex feels frozen, all the anxieties and worries and excitement rushing around him and threatening to take him over. And then, he remembers why he’s doing this, and how  _ in love he is _ , and all his worries fade away.

“Yeah,” he says, then nods. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Reggie opens the door, and they walk out, all arm-in-arm. Julie appears with a basket and drops petals along their path down the aisle, all the way up to the gazebo where a priest stands, smiling. Behind them walks Carlos, holding the rings on a small velvet pillow.

* * *

_ “I can’t believe we actually found a priest to do this,” Alex had said, overcome with joy. “Like-- a real-life, actual, Christian priest!” _

_ “It’s pretty amazing,” Willie had agreed. Then, he’d stopped. “Do you think it’ll be enough for your parents to reconsider?” _

_ Alex had paused and frowned, crossing his arms. “I’m… not sure. Maybe. They didn’t seem too thrilled about it either way.” _

_ Willie had wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. “I’m sorry, babe. But… hey. If they don’t want to support you, that’s their loss. You have plenty of people who love you and will be so happy to be there for you.” _

_ “Yeah,” Alex had nodded, though tears were stinging at his eyes. He’d sighed, and leaned into Willie. “At least I have you.” _

_ “Always,” Willie had smiled, then kissed his hair. _

* * *

As they walk, they pass everyone who has come to support them, all standing at attention to watch  _ Alex _ of all people walk down the aisle. His heart melts, seeing everyone who has come to witness his special day. He sees friends, a few cousins... even his grandmother has come.

He doesn’t see his parents. But he knew that already. So, he ignores it, instead focusing on the people who  _ are  _ here.

Music starts up as they reach the gazebo, Reggie and Luke separating from him to stand on the steps leading up to it. Alex takes a shaky breath and goes to stand in his place, fiddling with his jacket as he makes an attempt to regulate his breathing.

_ One breath in, one breath out. It’s fine. Don’t be nervous. _

The music changes into a familiar tune of “Here Comes the Bride”, and Alex turns to see the doors open once again, this time with Willie on the other side, his mother on his arm.

Julie drops even more flowers for him, then finally goes and takes her place between Luke and Reggie just before Willie reaches the gazebo stairs.

_ He’s gorgeous. _

His navy suit is absolutely stunning, with dark purple lapels and a white rose corsage, and his braided hair -- which is interwoven with flowers -- cascades beautifully down his shoulder. His eyes sparkle like always, bringing a warmth to Alex that spreads through his entire body, and his smile, charming as ever, destroys every bit of nervousness that Alex once held.

He ascends the stairs and ends up face to face with Alex, reaching out to take his hands as the priest begins his spiel.

It’s a familiar thing, Willie’s hands in his, but he’ll never get over how perfect it feels, how it’s like their fingers were made to weave together, like their palms were delicately molded to fit together just so.

It feels  _ right. _

* * *

_ Alex had been walking down the streets of L.A., trying to clear his head after a fight with his mom, when Willie had crashed right into him. _

_ They’d both groaned in pain from their spots on the ground, Alex rubbing his head while Willie inspected his board. Willie had frowned, eyes still on his ride, and said, “Dude, you dinged my board.” _

_ “Dinged your board?” Alex had protested, mouth agape in shock. He’d quickly stood up, “Dude, you ran me over!” _

_ Willie had looked up then, and suddenly blushed. “Oh. Right.” _

_ Alex had given a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. “As if this day couldn’t get worse…” He looked back at Willie, “Just watch where you’re going next… time… “ _

_ He’d trailed off because Willie had stood then, taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair. The sun had shone off his dark locks like gold, and Alex’s heart skipped a beat. _

_ Alex was rendered speechless, and it was then that Willie’s expression changed to one of worry, and he reached out to touch Alex’s forehead, seemingly on instinct. “Dude, you’re bleeding! Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” _

_ “I… what?” Alex had blinked, suddenly remembering where he was. “Oh. I guess I am.” _

_ While Willie started blabbering off an apology/explanation, all Alex could do was stare. His bad mood had all but disappeared, his annoyance from being totally run over seemingly nothing in comparison to the gay panic he was experiencing right then. He had the strangest feeling, like this guy was one he shouldn’t let go, and maybe that was what inspired him to suddenly suggest, “If you feel so bad, maybe you should buy me a coffee.” _

_ Willie, not expecting that at all, had gone silent, a brow raised. “A coffee?” _

_ Alex’s senses came to him then, but it was too late. He had to defend himself. So, he pushed forward: “Y-yeah, a coffee. I mean, um, I-I’d say you owe me for how you just, like, plowed into me, right?” _

_ “Um… yeah,” Willie had smiled a little, nodding. “Yeah, I guess I do.” _

_ “Right,” Alex had blushed, biting his lip. “So… it’s settled then.” _

_ “I… know a nice shop down the street,” Willie had said. “But first, maybe a stop by CVS to get you a bandaid?” _

_ Alex had chuckled, “Yeah… that’d probably be a good idea.” _

_ And just like that, he’d met his soulmate. _

* * *

He’s supposed to say his vows first. He takes a deep breath, trying not to cry, and starts, every other person in the room completely silent as they watch this magical moment.

“Willie… from the day I met you, I knew we would have something good,” he began. He laughs a little, “You ran into me with your skateboard, and it should have been a one-off interaction, but… it wasn’t. Even then, I knew you were special. And something inside of me was begging me to stay and get to know you. And I… “ he chokes on the words, pausing for a moment to collect himself. “I am so glad I did. I love you so, so much, Willie. And I could ramble on for hours about how kind you are, or how good your heart is, or even about how well you cook—“ (that got a few laughs from the audience,) “—but, all I really want to say is that I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. I love you like the moon loves the sun, because you are this… bright, beautiful thing that absolutely radiates with happiness and positivity and warmth… and like the sun, you are my lifeline. Without you, I would have nothing. I would be cold and lonely. But you’re here, in my life, willing to  _ marry me _ ,” he finally does start crying at that, and Willie joins him with a soft laugh. “And I am so, so grateful.”

Willie squeezes his hand, and Alex is smiling so wide that he can barely see. The tears definitely don’t help in that regard. 

* * *

_ “Dude, you have way too much tension,” Willie had told him one day while they were Skyping. “Like, I know you drum and stuff, but damn are you a ball of stress.” _

_ “I knowwww,” Alex had groaned, pulling down on his face. “I’m such a mess. I need a spa day or something.” _

_ “Well, I can’t help you with that,” Willie had licked his lips, “but… what do you say I take you out somewhere special?” _

_ “Take me out?” Alex had raised a brow. “You mean like…” _

_ “A date?” Willie had finished, then nodded. “Yeah, I do.” _

_ Alex had blushed. “I mean, yeah, I-I’d love that. Um… where is this ‘special place’, exactly?” _

_ Willie had only smirked. “That, my dear Alex, is a surprise.” _

_ Too excited about the prospect of a date, and having found the idea of a surprise kinda hot, Alex had only smiled and didn’t push the issue. _

_ That was how he’d found himself standing outside of the Santa Monica Museum of Contemporary Art with Willie after hours, far more nervous than he had been before. Was he dating a criminal? Was that what this was? Were they about to break into a museum? _

_ “Willie… what--” _

_ “My mom is friends with one of the curators,” Willie had said with a cheeky smile. “Said if I ever wanted to come here after hours, I could. And if anything was stolen, he’d know it was me.” _

_ Alex had given a nervous laugh. “O-kay… so, I guess this is pretty romantic then. Assuming nothing happens to be stolen tonight.” _

_ “Don’t worry about that,” Willie had chuckled, taking Alex’s hand in his. “It’ll just be a nice museum visit… just the two of us.” _

_ Alex’s face had turned about as red as a strawberry then, but he’d cleared his throat and managed to say, “Yeah, yeah. Just… just us.” _

* * *

Now, it’s Willie’s turn.

“Alex… “ he starts, and gives a sigh that says ‘ _ Wow, I can’t believe I’m doing this _ ,’ “You are the most precious thing in my life.” The words are slow and intentional. “I know it’s a cliche, but I honestly think I have loved you since the moment I met you. Everything about you drew me in. Your smile, your laugh… you’re so amazing in every way I couldn’t even begin to describe it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know I haven’t been perfect, but you have been so forgiving and patient and loving… “ He takes a shaky breath, and squeezes Alex’s hands again. Alex smiles. “And every day I wake up and think that I just don’t deserve you, but… I’m so happy that I have you. Thank you for choosing me, and thank you for loving me. All I can hope to do is choose you and love you, too.”

“Now,” the Priest says, grabbing their held hands and holding them tightly, “do you, William Stewart, take Alex Joyner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?”

Willie looks right into his eyes, smiling softly. “I do.”

Willie lets go of his hands and takes a ring from Carlos. He grabs Alex’s left hand and puts the ring on his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“And do you,” the Priest turns to look at him, “Alex Joyner, take William Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?”

Alex sucks in a breath, and time seems to slow. He stares into Willie’s eyes, and in those gorgeous pools of sparkling deep brown, he sees the future.

“I do.”

He lets go of Willie’s hands for just a moment so he can retrieve the ring from Carlos. He takes Willie’s hand and slips the ring onto his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Alex’s heart skips a beat, and he almost expects his parents to jump out from some hidden spot behind a bush or table and yell,  _ “We do! These two men cannot be married! It’s disgusting!” _ Thankfully, there is only silence, and he looks back to Willie with a smile.

“Then, with the power vested in me,” the Priest continues, “I pronounce these two men husband and husband.” He lets go of their hands, “You may now kiss the groom.”

Willie pulls him in, letting one of his hands separate from Alex’s to go behind his neck, holding him close as they share a chaste kiss. The crowd explodes into applause and passionate cheers.

He and Willie part, smiling and staring at each other for a moment longer, before they look out at their friends and family, and Alex raises their hands and announces, “We’re married!”

Luke, Reggie, and Julie run up to hug them both, and Willie’s best friends and family surround them from the other side. They all hug and jump for joy, giggling and crying and just letting all their excitement and happiness out.

It’s the best day of Alex’s life, and he can’t wait to see what’s in store for them next.

* * *

_ “Well, that was… quite the date,” Alex had said with a breathy laugh, Willie’s hand interlocked with his as they walked up to his porch. _

_ “Yeah?” Willie had raised a brow, teasingly. “What did you like better, the paintings or the fact that you beat me in our competition of museum-related pickup lines?” _

_ “Mm, both,” Alex decided with a smile. They both laughed, and Willie squeezed his hand. “Seriously, though… I had a great time.” _

_ They stopped walking, having arrived in front of Alex’s front door. They were still holding hands, and though he knew they would see each other again soon, Alex felt a desperate pull in his chest, begging him to hold onto this moment. _

_ “Me, too,” Willie had all-but whispered, eyes soft as he met Alex’s gaze. “I… hope we can do it again some time.” _

_ “So do I,” Alex had said. _

_ A moment of silence. _

_ Willie bit his lip. _

_ They leaned in... _

* * *

“How long have they been like that?” Reggie asks Julie, who is playing a soft tune on the piano. Luke is leaning back on the piano with his arms crossed, smiling softly as he watches Alex and Willie slowly swaying on the dance floor. Alex’s head rests on Willie’s shoulder, and it seems they’re more focused on enjoying each other’s closeness than actually dancing.

Julie smiles, turning her attention to them. “At least an hour. My fingers are getting a little tired, to be honest.”

“You want one of us to take over?” Reggie asks, but Julie shakes her head.

“No,” she says, smile still present. “It’s their special day. I’ll play as long as they’d like.”

Reggie’s lips curl upward, and he turns to watch the newlyweds, warmth filling him as happiness overcomes him. Alex has been like his brother ever since he can remember, and now, watching him so elated and free, he can’t help but feel as happy as he might if this were his own wedding.

By the looks on Luke and Julie’s faces, he suspects they’re feeling the same. (Though, he supposes they may have more of a reason than him to feel that way…  _ he’s _ the single one here, after all.)

Almost as if they read his mind, Luke rests a hand on Julie’s shoulder, and she smiles up at him, before turning her attention back to the piano.

And just like that, it’s happily ever after...


End file.
